Can I borrow your fingers?
by Elizabeth Magenta
Summary: Set at the last night of the Glee Live Tour 2011. Darren is working on a new composition and asks Chris for some help. Crisscolfer. Smut.


**Author's Note: **Set just after the Glee Live Tour last year. As they aren't doing on this year *le sigh* I have decided to re-upload this one and make some slight changes. We need our CrissColfer and glee liveness don't we? Especially as this season is coming to a close!

- Elizabeth Magenta

* * *

**Can I borrow your fingers?**

* * *

It was the night before their last show of the Glee Live Tour 2011.

The girls were out celebrating their last night in Dublin with the guys, all except Darren and Chris.

Chris hadn't gone out as much as the others had. He decided to use his free time wisely, he preferred to use his time sleeping or working. He had been doing interviews and event appearances for his upcoming film, "Struck by Lightning" which would appear in theaters next summer. He was really excited, as was Darren about his upcoming solo album.

Darren hadn't been out with the other cast members as he would have liked to. Like Chris, he had decided to use his free time wisely and work on upcoming projects. Later that month he would make an appearance at the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Premier and later in the year he would produce his first official solo album after his sudden fame from his first appearance on Glee.

* * *

The cast were in the private lounge of their hotel for that evening.

"Are you sure you guys don't wanna come out and celebrate?" Lea called as she grabbed her coat, giving a puppy-eyed look towards the two boys.

"Yeah, we're sure. We've got a lot of work to do anyways, don't we, Dare?" Chris replied quickly, while Darren nodded in agreement without looking up from his manuscript. He couldn't quite get how to position his fingers on the guitar.

"Hmph. Well, if you're sure. We'll bring you back some leftovers, then." Dianna said before walking out the door with Lea and the others.

* * *

As the door closed, Chris stood up.

"Well, I better get back to my room. I've got to look over some scripts for SBL…" he muttered briefly into Darren's direction.

"Hey, hang on a sec, Chris." mumbled Darren, barely looking up from his music.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help with something, I need your help with some fingering." Darren looked up from his music, gesturing towards the fret board on his Ibanez.

"Oh, w-well, erm I don't actually know how to play a guitar." Chris stuttered.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Luckily, you've got long slender fingers so the fingering will be easy for you."

Chris couldn't help but blush at Darren's choice of words. Did he mean that kind of fingering? No, of course not. He was talking about positioning your fingers on the fret board on a _fucking_ guitar.

"Chris, are you alright?" Darren being confused searched for an answer from the taller boy.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Chris managed to get out the words. He tried to recollect his thoughts, and not think about what he thought Darren was implying by fingering.

"Well, come over here and help me then." Darren said encouragingly, still trying to figure out why Chris was so nervous.

Chris sat on the couch next to his co-star, still stiff with his posture. Darren noticed that something was wrong.

"Chris, come on, you gotta loosen up a bit." Darren gently put his hand on the countertenor's shoulder.

Chris flinched. "Darren, what are you doing?" he shot a look of confusion towards the other.

"Trying to loosen you up." He sighed. "Chris, obviously something is up. You can tell me, we're good friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. It's not important, really." Chris just wanted Darren to stop talking.

"You just seem really shaken by what I what I said. Did I do something wrong?"

_Darren, please, just stop talking._

_Why is he acting like this?_

Chris remained silent. He tried to avoid Darren's interest, and looked down at his feet.

"Chris, please. Say something." Darren pleaded.

Chris scooted away from Darren on the couch and turned to face him slightly and cleared his throat.

"Darren, you mentioned something about fingering, right?"

"Yeah. I just can't get this rhythm. You have longer and thinner fingers than I do, so you might be able to help me with the positions."

"That's beside the point…W-when I heard you say, "fingering should be easy for you" I didn't think of fingering on a guitar." Chris reluctantly looked into Darren's hazel eyes.

There was a pause.

Chris realised he had made the situation awkward, just by bringing up what he thought he had meant.

He had regretted it as soon as it had come out of his mouth.

Darren realized that what he had said to Chris had a double meaning. He didn't understand why Chris was so nervous about it.

Then he realized.

"Darren, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just…that's what I do t-to myself." Chris blushed further.

_Why am I telling Dare everything? These things should be private. If he knew that I did that while thinking about him, my friendship with him would be ruined for sure._

_But why the fuck am I still talking?_

"And when I do, I think of you."

Chris looked up to Darren's warm eyes, desperate to see his reaction.

Darren opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He wasn't sure how to respond to what Chris had just said to him.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I've definitely ruined our friendship now, haven't I?" Chris was close to tears, turning away from Darren with his face in his hands.

"Chris, it's okay."

Darren placed his Ibanez on its stand before moving closer to the other. He gently put his hand on Chris' back.

This time, Chris didn't flinch. He was so upset that he didn't know what to think or do anymore.

"I think I may even have developed feelings for you, you know." Darren wasn't sure what made him express his feelings towards Chris.

But he knew that they were real.

Chris took his face out of his hands and sniffed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He laughed. With a goofy smile on his face, Darren leaned in closer, trying to capture Chris' blue eyes again.

Chris smiled, relieved that Darren felt the same. But he still felt anxious about the whole situation.

He decided to help Darren with the guitar. "Ok, so what did you need help with?" he smiled reassuringly towards the other.

"Right, well, I need to borrow your fingers for a while." He picked his guitar up again from its stand and laid it on his lap, "So position them here…here and here." Darren positioned his fingers in the C chord position.

Chris looked up from where Darren had positioned his fingers and into the hazel eyes of his co-star again.

The distance between them grew smaller as Darren gently touched Chris' lips with his own.

Chris began to suck gently on Darren's lips before deepening the kiss. Darren moved his hands up to Chris' face as his tongue asked for entrance to Chris' mouth. Their tongues began to slide against one another before Chris hastily pulled back.

"I can't…"

Darren stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Why?" Darren let out in a breathy groan, as he tried to catch his breath.

"If we came out, like as a couple it would ruin our reputation. Especially yours." Chris explained, "and anyway don't you have a girlfriend?"

_Why is everything coming out? I sound like a right idiot with how fast I'm talking._

"I did. Chris, I really do want you in my life. More than a friend." He smiled, reassuring the confused boy next to him.

"But about us coming out as a couple…maybe nobody needs to find out…" Darren lifted up the shirt slightly on Chris' back, as he ghostly whispered the temptation, grazing his teeth on the skin of the countertenor's earlobe.

_It isn't right._

_I've admired Darren for a while now. Ever since we met we just clicked instantly. And now, Darren is telling me that he wants me in his life._

_He wants to be with me._

Chris could only lean in to where Darren was nipping at his earlobe. He began to suck at the sensitive area, caressing it with his tongue.

Darren continued to kiss his way to the bottom of Chris' throat. Chris brought Darren's face up to his and continued their kiss. Chris moved into Darren's lap, kissing his neck, grinding his hard erection onto Darren's stomach.

Darren readjusted his position so that Chris could feel his arousal underneath him; he needed Chris to feel it.

"Too..many…clothes…" he whimpered, pulling at Chris' button-down. Darren hastily started to undo the buttons on his own shirt before attacking Chris' with fumbling fingers.

Chris pulled Darren's shirt back off of his shoulders as he hungrily kissed at his collarbone. Darren moaned at the pleasure of Chris' hot, wet mouth on his chest.

"My room….now" Chris growled in between kisses.

Chris closed the door behind Darren then suddenly pushed him against him the wall. He straddled one of Darren's legs, grinding upwards as he began to push his tongue into Darren's hungry open mouth as they crashed their lips together.

Darren yanked the shirt off of Chris' shoulders. Chris ran his hands down Darren's toned chest, he brought his mouth down to a tender nipple.

Darren threw his head back, "Ungh…Chris...yes! Dothatagainplease!"

Chris just smiled against the tender skin of Darren's chest as he teased the nub. He licked mouthed down his chest moving his hands lower, brushing Darren's sides toying with the belt on his jeans.

"Ungh…Chris…fuck…"

Darren began to fumble with the buttons on Chris' tight dress pants, rapidly pulling them down along with his black boxers. Chris pulled down Darren's jeans, dropped to his knees and began to mouth the bari tenor's erection through his boxer briefs.

Chris moved his hands to the waistband of his underwear before slowly removing the obstacle, Darren let out a moan pleading for Chris to suck him. He tangled his fingertips in the counter tenor's soft brown hair as began to lap at his inner thigh.

"Please…Chris…fuck…I need it…I need you."

"Why don't we take this to the bed?" Chris growled, kissing Darren pushing him onto the mattress behind him.

Darren pulled Chris down onto the bed, their bare chests hitting one another.

"Darren, I gotta get up." Chris complained, trying to reach for his nightstand.

"No, you don't. Fuck me now, Colfer." Darren growled, laying his hands on Chris' ass, kneading it as he thrusted upwards.

"Ungh…Dare…It'll hurt. Are you sure?" As much as Chris wanted to take Darren then and there, he also wanted him to be in as less pain as possible.

"I don't care, j-just use spit. I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't remember my own name. Fuck...Chris, I need you." he moaned as Chris nipped at his neck.

Darren opened his mouth as Chris put three of his fingers in, asking him to suck them. Slick with spit, he pulled them out. Darren wrapped his legs around Chris' slim waist; Chris teased his entrance before pushing in slowly.

"Ungh, Chris…aaahh…" Darren hissed from the pleasure-pain before signalling he wanted more.

Chris added another finger, stretching him. He crooked his fingers and found the bundle of nerves, making Darren jerk beneath him. Darren began to rock himself on Chris' fingers, digging his nails into Chris' ass.

"Nngh, Chris…I'm ready, PLEASE FUCKING HELL, NOW!"

Chris spat into his hand and rubbed it on his cock, moaning at the friction. He lined his hips up with Darren's entrance and pushing in slowly.

Darren whimpered helplessly at the pain. But it was one of the best pains he had felt. To feel this close to Chris was amazing. He relaxed and stopped shaking as Chris began to move. He pulled out only leaving the tip in before pushing back all the way in harder than before. He threw his head back in pleasure as the countertenor slammed into him repetitively, before hitting that same bundle of nerves.

"FUCKCHRISYESRIGHTTHERE…HARDER! FUCK! CHRIS!" Darren yelled, his nails digging harder into Chris' ass, sure to leave marks. Chris repeated the action watching as Darren fisted at the sheets underneath him, writhing in pleasure.

Chris could feel himself getting close and he could tell that Darren was too. Working with the rhythm, Chris slid his hands up and down Darren's length quickly, thumbing over the head pressing in the slit slick with pre-come. Darren moaned thrusting into Chris' hand and meeting Chris' hard thrusts.

Darren tensed underneath Chris has he came long and hard over both of their stomachs. He clenched his tight muscles around Chris' cock, causing him to yell out.

"Ungh, Darren! Aahh! Dar-ren!" he thrust a couple more times before coming inside of his lover. He bit his lip hard, tasting blood. Darren breathed heavily beneath him as he rode out his orgasm.

"Wow…Um…That was…" Darren said grinning, astounded by how intense his orgasm was.

"Yeah…." Chris laughed in agreement.

"So much for all that work we had to do…" Darren shrugged, smiling sleepily.

"Shit! I forgot all about that! I start next week!" Chris panicked, trying to get off of the bed, but then Darren grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we go have a shower and clean off? It'll help you relax and I'm sure the others will notice something…." Darren suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Knowing Dianna."

The two of them laughed and began to make their way to the bathroom.

* * *

**FIN**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
